Punches Not Intended
by rockmysocks456
Summary: Alternate ending to BIG TIME GIRLFRIENDS. Logan actually DOES punch James and they fight. Will friendship prevail? NO SLASH, only friendship. Rated T for language and violence.


_* Alternate ending for "Big Time Girlfriends" where Logan actually does punch James. Will friendship prevail? Find out. **READ AND REVIEW!**_

* * *

"YOU AND CAMILLE KISSED?" Logan shouted, jumping up from a table by the Palm Woods pool.

He pulled back his arm and his hand balled up in a fist, aiming at James face, he was so mad, yet at the same time, this was his best friend, who kissed Camille, who he wasn't even sure what his feelings were her were! BAM!

That's when it happened.

His knuckles clashed with James' mouth with such strength Logan didn't know he posessed. James was knocked to the ground, his elbow breaking fall, he felt his bleeding mouth for a few moments before looking up at Logan with such a look Logan never wanted to see again.

It's things like this, a sudden surge of fury that results in a single punch, that could, if the two had been alone, solved civilally. But because there were other teenagers around, who were crowding around, urging a fight, both boys felt the pressure heavying and stood to face each other. Friend to friend.

"What the hell, Logan?" James demanded, now standing within the circle of spectators that had enclosed himself and Logan.

"You kissed my girlfriend, what do you freaking expect?" Logan retorted, though something wasn't right.

The words felt stupid and venomous on his tongue. He didn't mean anything that he was saying. You just, get caught up in the moment.

"Yeah? Well maybe if you paid for attention to her instead of leaving when she had to rehearse for a part, to go to the damn nerd convention!" James snapped.

James didn't mean this. He could feel it. And the 'Oooohhh!' of the crowd didn't feel as satisfying as it would have had this comment been directed at anyone but his best friend.

Logan aimed another punch at James, missing he felt James' fist beat into his ribs repeatedly until his finally mustered up the strength to hit him in the face again.

"Hey! HEY! LOGAN!"

"JAMES!"

The voices were so clearly Kendall and Carlos, telling them to knock it off, but the crowd cheered them on, and peer pressure, as it turns out, is very convincing.

The guys continued throwing punches. Face, ribs, leg, chest...

"GUYS!" Kendall yelled, breaking through the crowd he tried desperately to prise Logan away, while Carlos did the same to James.

"Guys, stop-" Carlos was cut off when an elbow swung out, hitting him squarely in the forehead.

He stumbled backwards, falling into a sitting position, he felt his temple gingerly and Kendall went over and knelt beside him.

"Dammnit, what the hell guys?" Carlos snapped.

Kendall jumped up. These guys were fighting each other, but that did _not_ mean they hurt Carlos when he tried to break it up. He knew it wasn't on purpose but they were still fighting and he was determined to put a stop to it.

He broke once more through the crowd and pulled with great force at both Logan and James' shoulders in an attempt to break it up, with no avail.

Logan pulled back his arm.

James pulled back his arm.

Both well aimed punches hit right on target, Logan hit James in the head at the exact same time James hit Logan.

Both boys hit the ground, having knocked each other out.

* * *

_"Hey!" _Kendall's voice echoed through every crevice of Logan's unconscious mind.

_"C'mon dude, wake up..." _That was Carlos.

_"James, wake up, dude..."_ Kendall again, this time directed apparently at James.

Logan's eyes flickered open and he quickly raised a hand to shield his eyes from the sudden light that had filtered through the darkness of unconsciousness.

Logan sat up, rubbing his head gingerly and saw James doing the same and said, his voice tired,

"Look, I'm sorry, dude. I didn't mean to fight you, I just- got caught up in the moment and-"

"Woah, woah, woah." James cut in, wiping the dried blood from his lip, "_I_ should be the one apologizing. I don't even know why I kissed her! It's like one second we're acting the next... I don't know what happened. But whatever it was, it's over now and I'm really sorry, man."

"Well isn't this wonderful! We're all bestest friends again!" Snapped Carlos sarcastically gesturing to his bleeding head.

"Oh, right sorry Carlos, totally my fault." James apologized.

"Could've been me too, so sorry, didn't mean to, if I did, which I might have, but I'm not sure-"

"It's fine." Carlos smirked.

"So friends again?" Kendall asked smiling.

"Pshh, when were we not?" James said.

"Yeah, that was like a friendly flailing of fists. Nothing violent about that." Logan added.

"Well, I'm gonna go get some ice from the machine down in the lobby, you coming, Logan?" James asked, standing up cautiously.

"Yeah, I'll come."

The two guys walked side by side down the hallway, friends once more when a touchy subject came up. Logan knew it would at some point, but because they were best friends, he knew exactly how to answer.

"So... What's gonna happen with you and Camille?" James asked carefully.

Logan sighed, "I'm gonna break up with her. Frankly, she was kind of starting to annoy me alittle anyway, and she could've been rehearsing with any guy, didn't have to be you... She might've kissed anyone-"

"It's not entirely her fault, I don't wanna let her take the blame-"

"No, James, the thing is... We're _best friends_, she's just a girlfriend. Bros before hos."

"Are you calling Camille a ho?"

"You know what I'm saying, smartass."

And so, the two best friends made their way to the ice machine, and ten minutes later they were being lectured by Mr. Bitters about how much damage they caused said vending machine when they kicked the shit out of it because it ate their dollar, but, what was important was that they were friends again.

* * *

_**THE END! (REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!)**_


End file.
